Gryfindor Princess and Gondor King
by SpikeEdward
Summary: After Ron and Hermione break up Hermione runs away, she ends up running through town and meeting Aragorn, the troubled, single,sexy peice of man meat. They hit off and everything goes uphill? from that. Or will it.


**This story is a bit AU but it follows the HP Canon pairings except for Hermione/Ron. In LOTR it is a bit AU from where everyone had their little meeting in Elven Land.**

I looked up at the sky and sighed, me and Ron had broken up for good, even though we were only nineteen, well, Ron was eighteen but still, we had already had one child and less than a month afterwards he demanded another baby. Never mind the fact that I was still breastfeeding, he was persistent and needy and it got to the point where he was so desperate he started to hide my birth control pills and disabling my wand so I couldn't cast a contraceptive charm either. Stupid prat, I had found out when I tried to cast a concealment charm on Roses head from where she fell down the stairs running from her Uncle George. George had apologized so much afterwards but I didn't really care because Rose wasn't overly hurt, she had just laughed it of and-

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you doing here," Ginny Potter, the women-child of a bitch that she is called.

I hated her with all my being. Even in Hogwarts, when she was sweet and kind and so fucking obsessed with Harry Potter, the celebrity, not the person. After the war the Weasley's and Harry got all the media and the congrats, but it was me, Hermione Granger-Weasley-soon-to-be-Granger-again, who figured out the plan to get the Horcruxes and where they were, and I was the one to figure out the connections between Tom Riddle and the objects with his soul in it.

Ginny Potter expected all the fame and fortune to come all at once and she got it, she was seventeen but had dropped out of school and had many and many babies with Harry or any new Quidditch payer who passed her way.

"Just thinking," I answered shortly,

"About Ron? I expect your regretting your decision of divorcing him now, Mum did say that you would come running back when you figured out that no one else would want someone tainted, eh?" Ginny answered snidely, I had to give her credit because she was rather confident in that 'suggestion'.

"No, I'm just thinking about how I'm not going to miss that ugly mug of his, oh! And because I'm leaving today, I think I should tell you that Harry or Ron, if he grows up, that Rose will be staying with him." With that I got up and walked away into the forest near the house that I had bought.

The forest was, from a bird's eye view, green, the trees were fully grown and I had kept the flowers healthy and the animals were friendly, even the bear that lived in the tree right in the middle of the forest. It was a bit of a weird place for a bear to live but a little legitimacy and I had found out that the bear which I had named Kevin, liked seeing all the animals running about like they were in the wild. It was cute.

I had been walking for a while when I found a cloak, I picked it up carefully and examined it, knowing that strange things happened around here. I felt a tug on my navel and belatedly realized that the cloak was a portkey but then I felt dizzy like the way I felt when I was Time Travelling in 3rd year and I figured that I was porkeying through time.

**(ARAGORN'S POV)**

I looked back at Arwen's father's castle and sighed, Arwen had listened to her father. She split with him to be with someone who won't die-an elf. I hated looking at Elrond's smug face as Arwen walked away from him, taking the necklace she had given him. I had cried then, cried and cried and cried until the tears just stopped coming.

I looked back at where we were headed and saw a strange flash of dark blue and ivory, Gandalf had seen it as well as he had walked towards it carefully with Legolas and Boromir following him, I decided to follow as well.

**(HERMIONE POV)**

I'm knocked out. That much I can tell otherwise why would I only see black if I could see perfectly fine, unless it was night but even then, anyone can see at least some things when it is dark outside at night.

Great, now I'm being poked and prodded, wait I heard something,

"_Perigan Took stop that, you could be hurting her, anyway, you can hurt her if she is a spy for Sauron."_

What the hell- do I look like a spy to you, wait, is that snow? Oh shit, shit, I am terrified of snow, ever since I almost drowned in it when I was 4 years old. I started struggling when I felt two strong arms lift me onto a horse? What? Where am I?

"Hey, come on, wake up," the guy with the muscled arms said to me, oh, he has a nice voice. I was trying to wake up but it was when I felt a strong nudge on my leg and the guy holding me admonishing some guy called Gimli for hitting me. 

"I'm awake," the guy turned back to me and I swear I had just died and gone to heaven. The guy was gorgeous. He was lean, dark and tall, with shaggy dark hair, grey eyes, and a stern pale face. He was the perfect example of Tall, Dark and Handsome. He did look older than me by a bit but that never stopped me downright staring at him. He was wearing tight trousers and some armour and a shirt. He had the hilt of his sword showing from where it was resting on his hip.

**(ARAGORN POV)**

I did notice the young maiden stare at me but I couldn't complain because I was staring at her as well. She was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair that was more on the side of frizzy than silky smooth, brown eyes with little black specks in them. I prided myself as a gentleman but even Legolas admired her body a bit. It was, only one word for it, sexy. She had a lovely figure, outlined by the sundress she was wearing that only came to her mid-thigh. She had full breasts but not too big and her legs went on for forever. If I had to compare then this girl, women, whoever she was, she was better than Arwen.

It was a bit weird because before if I had said anything like that then I would feel guilty straight afterwards but not this time.

Before she could notice me staring at her I gave her a smirk to show that she was caught.

**(HERMIONE POV)**

Crap! I just got caught, err, what exactly do I do now. But the choice was taken away from me as I heard some guy who reminded me of Dumbledore say something to the pure man that was still holding me in his arms.

"Aragorn, have you figured out who it is yet or are you just going to stare at her all day, hmmmm? " I swear that I saw Aragorn blush but it was gone and replaced with a serious expression which looked even sexier than his playful expression he had earlier.

"What's your name and how did you get here?" My God, his voice was like honey and a horny man all at once.

"Err, I'm Hermione Granger and I got here by travelling through time because of this cloak. You see, I'm a witch and, oh! Wait, I'm a good witch, I mean I would never hurt any of you, I promise," I saw Aragorn look at the old man that everyone seemed to call Gandalf, he nodded and Aragorn turned back to me and smiled kindly.

"We will set up camp here and find out more about you and let the pony you are riding rest," Gandalf said with a soothing voice. No wonder, it was snowing a blizzard and I was only in a short thin sundress.

It was night time and the snow was worse, I could hear it smashing onto the tent that the Hobbits. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin and I were accommodating. I was a bit afraid because I was scared of snow.

Without waking up anyone else, I got out of the tent and saw a figure by the fire that looked as though it had seen better days. I couldn't make out the figure but I knew it was one of the 'protector' men that were travelling to help Frodo destroy the ring in Mordor. Gandalf and Legolas explained to me what the deal was and I really felt for Frodo, he shouldn't carry that burden at all. I was suddenly reminded of Harry and felt a little sick. I knew I didn't miss home because I felt as though I belonged here and I was well liked by everyone, including Gimli and it was only a day and a half.

"You don't have to afraid, come closer if you want to get warm," I jumped when I heard that familiar sexy voice call to me.

I walked over and saw Aragorn look at me with a mischievous smirk that seemed to stay pasted to his face, it was cute and he suited it. The glow from the fire emphasized his face showing a shadow that made him look more mysterious than he already was.

"Your face shows great sadness, little one, would you mind telling me why?" I blushed and sat next to him,

"I miss my daughter, Rose; she would have loved it here, with all the snow. I hate it,"

"You don't like the snow?"

"I'm terrified of the snow, when I was four years old, I fell and the snow was to deep and I couldn't get out, I felt like I was dying but I couldn't scream, my lungs were filled with snow. Finally, my mum found me and put warm water down my throat to warm it up. Since then, I hated the snow, I was always scared of what would happen if I did drown in snow," I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt Aragorn's calloused thumb brush them away. He pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. It felt nice.


End file.
